Training Day
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Surprised?" Cato said, surprising Glimmer even more then hitting the target had. She shrugged, blushing a little. He winked. "I knew you'd get it. You're so good with spears and knives."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games, or Glimmer or Cato, or the Training Center, or-I always go overboard on what I don't own. I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Okay, so this is probably gonna be my last Glimmer/Cato fanfic, because I love Clove/Cato and I'll probably just write for them (my sister hates them, she's gonna be so mad when my Clove/Cato story is published in a few minutes). I've set my phone background to Clove/Cato and my lock screen to Clove (I have an iPhone that I write most of my stories and this one on).

So here's my last Glimmer/Cato story!

* * *

Glimmer stood up from the floor of the underground training area. It was time to start. Though she knew she should start at the places where she was weakest, she couldn't help but want to go to the knives and spears section. She would do good there.

"Where you headed?" Cato asked from behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Spears and knives I think. You?"

He shrugged. "Spears and knives. I'm good there."

Though Glimmer saw Katniss Everdeen and a couple other tributes look annoyed at what arrogance it seemed Cato had, Glimmer smiled. He really was very funny, and nice once you got past his desire to win. What was that, anyway? Everyone wanted to win. She did, too. Of course she did. She'd been training for forever for this. She couldn't and wouldn't be scared. She was good with knives and spears, too, and she didn't mind saying it. The other tributes could know how deadly she was going to be.

"Glimmer?"

She looked up. "Cato?"

"Let's go."

It had been almost a full minute already. She nodded and allowed him to guide her to the station, his hand still on her shoulder. Even though her shirt said 1 on it and his said 2, it didn't matter. It was like they'd known each other for a long time, like they were from the same District. Even though it had only been a few days ago when they'd met. Even though they were from the two strongest Districts in Panem.

"Your turn," the person running the station told Glimmer. Accepting the spear, Glimmer half-glanced at Cato before flinging it straight into the target. She gave a little laugh, though putting on an air of knowing arrogance. She had the image of District 1 to live up to. Secretly she wondered if this had ever been more then an image set by the first person.

"Surprised?" Cato said, surprising Glimmer even more then hitting the target had.

She shrugged, blushing a little. He winked. "I knew you'd get it. You're so good with spears and knives."

Glimmer smiled. "Thanks. You're good, too. Everybody is talking about how you hit the target every time."

"Yeah, well, I am going to win," Cato said with his arrogance. Glimmer wondered if he was just putting on his image like she had hers.

"Maybe not," she said, suddenly rather giggly. "I am the super spear thrower, after all."

"Don't start a fight," Cato said warningly, though with a glint of amusement in his eye. "It isn't allowed."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Glimmer said. "I'm strong, too."

"I'll believe it," Cato said. "But I'm stronger."

Glimmer shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Still."

"Still what?"

"I don't know," Glimmer said. "I guess kind of, 'Still, you wait.' But I don't really mean it."

"I didn't think so," Cato said laughingly as he threw his spear straight into the target. And then his arms were around her tight. And It didn't matter what the other tributes were thinking. And it didn't matter that they weren't training. Nothing mattered, except Cato and the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games that she and Cato were going to fight in together.

* * *

Did you like it? My sister is probably gonna start yelling at me in a minute, because she didn't stay up with me last night and she's going to be furious about Clove/Cato now. So I'll finish up here now, so I can get it over with ;)

Linley :)


End file.
